


Turtlesutra - The Nature of Love

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kama Sutra, Kissing, M/M, Mischief, Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Sex, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 9,682 2k3Summary: Written for the Turtlesutra FanbookRated: NC-17Turtlesutra part 1Turtlesutra part 2!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: Loveliest Romance 1st Place; Most Turtle-Tastic T-Cest 1st Place; Sexiest Donatello 2nd Place~~!!





	1. The Bandoleer

Bandoleer #7 (L/D)

Donatello’s lab was more than just a room where he worked on his various projects, it was a sanctuary of sorts.

For the most part, it offered him solitude. There he could think deep thoughts, make plans, or simply dream.

Leonardo worried that it sometimes was also a place where his genius brother could hide. It had to be difficult to be as bright as Donatello was and have no one with whom you could truly connect on that same level.

One of Leonardo’s deepest fears was that Donatello’s genius _would_ someday separate him from them. It frightened Leonardo every time Donatello’s attention focused on some tech device while they were on a mission, or that someone had to leap in to protect him when he got starry eyed over a new gadget.

No one could get truly angry at Donatello though. This was who he was, a genius with a dreamer’s mind and a kind heart. Those traits were a few of the reasons why Leonardo loved his brother so much.

For Leonardo, the challenge was to pull Donatello out of his thoughts and into the present as often as possible. To do things that would ensure that Donatello was part of the here and now.

Leonardo enjoyed a challenge.

Stepping silently into the lab, Leonardo slid to one side of the doorway and waited, his eyes glued to Donatello’s shell. His brother was leaning over his desk, a pencil skimming over a large sheet of paper already littered with esoteric designs. Seeing how long it would take Donatello to become aware that he had company was sort of a game to Leonardo.

Ten minutes passed as Donatello frantically scribbled on the paper, grabbing smaller sheets to make other notes on. He showed no signs of stopping; that is until his pencil lead snapped.

With a grunt of frustration, Donatello spun around in his chair to look for another pencil and spotted Leonardo.

A slow smile spread across Leonardo’s mouth as he reached for the edge of the door and swung it closed. The bolt being thrown brought Donatello out of his chair.

“How long?” Donatello asked.

“Ten,” Leonardo said. “I could have pounced and eaten you in that time.”

“You look like you still might,” Donatello said, cocking his head in a coquettish fashion. He looked down at the broken pencil in his hand and then gestured towards his desk. “I’m in the middle of this . . . .”

“You’re always in the middle of something,” Leonardo said, moving forward and taking the pencil from Donatello’s hand. Tossing it onto the desk, he added, “Break time.”

“Right now?” Donatello asked, a hint of consternation in his voice.

“What are the rules?” Leonardo countered, eye ridges lifting.

Donatello’s cheeks colored in a most becoming way. “Lose awareness of your surroundings and stop whatever you’re doing for a reality check.”

Raising a hand, Leonardo cupped the side of Donatello’s face. “You know how much I need you, how much I need for you to always be here.”

Leaning into his brother’s palm, Donatello said, “I do. I also need the same from you.”

They both stepped forward at the same time, mouths meeting as their bodies pressed together. In seconds Donatello was moaning wantonly, his thoughts now focused completely on Leonardo. Knowing that he had the ability to fully capture such a brilliant mind was one of the most arousing things Leonardo had ever experienced.

“Down,” Leonardo rasped as their mouths separated.

The one word was sufficient. Donatello swiftly kneeled and a flick of Leonardo’s fingers had him lying back on his carapace. He spread his legs while Leonardo was retrieving the lube from one of his desk drawers.

Looking down at him, Leonardo was struck by an idea. Maybe Donatello’s lab was a magic place for thinking after all.

“Pull your knees up to your chest,” Leonardo instructed.

Twitching with anticipation, Donatello did as told without question. A slight smile touched Leonardo’s lips as he kneeled, the resplendent view of his brothers ass making it difficult to keep his erection contained.

By the time Leonardo finished prepping Donatello, they were both hard and leaking. Taking his cock in hand, Leonardo guided the tip past the tight ring of muscle guarding Donatello’s entrance. As he slowly pushed in, he placed his forearms on top of Donatello’s knees.

Donatello gasped in surprise and grabbed at Leonardo’s thighs when his brother applied pressure by pressing down on his knees.

“How does that feel?” Leonardo whispered, his eyes glued to his brother’s face.

“F . . . fantastic,” Donatello answered. “So deep.”

The last word came out as a groan as Leonardo began to thrust, bearing down on Donatello’s knees as he moved. Below him, Donatello was gripping his thighs and pulling at them, urging Leonardo on.

Donatello’s mouth fell open as Leonardo started to pound harder. The older turtle knew exactly when he’d found his brother’s sweet spot because Donatello’s eyes turned glassy.

“L~eo!” Donatello cried out as he climaxed, his cum splattering his plastron.

The sound and sight were so wanton, the feeling of Donatello’s ass spasming around his cock so titillating, that the combination brought Leonardo right to the edge quickly.

“Ugh,” Leonardo grunted just before burying himself as deeply as he could and shooting his load into his brother.

That tableau held for several long minutes until the pair slowly untangled themselves. Leonardo lowered himself onto the floor next to his brother and then propped himself up on one arm.

With his free hand, Leonardo cupped Donatello’s face and turned it towards him so that he could kiss his brother.

“How was that?” Leonardo asked, touching his forehead to Donatello’s after they broke the kiss.

Donatello sighed with satisfaction. “Best break ever. And I didn’t even get coffee.”

Leonardo chuckled and rolled onto his carapace. “Give me a few minutes to recuperate and I’ll go get your coffee.”

“Make it more than a few,” Donatello murmured. “I want to savor this feeling.”

Smiling, Leonardo said, “I couldn’t agree more.”


	2. The Basket

The Basket #8 (L/D)

Breaking through Leonardo's stoic exterior was a challenge. Raphael did it by aggravating him, Michelangelo did it through various stunts that made all of them cringe.

Donatello's way was better and much more satisfying.

At Donatello’s urging, Leonardo had followed him into his bedroom and was now seated on the floor. Donatello kneeled in front of him, studying his brother’s face.

“I want to try something,” Donatello said.

“I gathered as much,” Leonardo said, the corners of his mouth lifting. “Another experiment?”

“Don’t tease,” Donatello replied with mock gravity. “Sex is serious business.”

“Ah, sex,” Leonardo said. “I thought we were doing pretty well in that department.”

“We are,” Donatello said quickly. “In fact, I get . . . um, so caught up thinking about us doing . . . uh, the thing we do that I begin to imagine us doing . . . more things.”

Leonardo couldn’t help but smile wider as he watched Donatello stumble through his explanation.

“You want to change things up,” Leonardo said, helping Donatello out.

“Yes,” Donatello agreed with a small sigh of relief. “It's okay for you to be traditional, Leo," he added quickly. "I love you that way. I'm the one in this relationship who's meant to introduce new things."

"And I love that about you," Leonardo said. “I am always open to experimentation, as you put it.”

Emboldened by his brother’s acquiescence, Donatello said, “I was looking on the internet for new sex positions, ones that were possible to do given the fact that we’ve got a rigid carapace.”

Leonardo couldn’t help but jump in to tease his brother again. “Now I know where your imaginings are coming from.”

The blush that rose to Donatello’s cheeks was rewarding. “Don’t mock me,” he said good-naturedly. “Like anything that’s good, a little spice makes it better.”

Eyes twinkling, Leonardo said, “Then do please continue. I’m very much in favor of spice.”

Despite Leonardo’s light tone, Donatello could tell that he had his brother’s undivided attention. Part of that could be the fact that in the closed room, Donatello’s pheromones were permeating the air with the scent of attraction.

When he saw Leonardo’s nostrils flare to take in more of the enticing smell, Donatello grew more confident. Placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders, Donatello leaned in to nip at Leonardo’s mouth.

Before he could pull back, Leonardo wrapped his arms around Donatello and pulled him forward. Donatello fell into his arms enthusiastically, his mouth hungry as it met his brother’s.

Both were breathing heavily within moments, tongues twining together as Donatello ground his body against Leonardo’s. His cock dropped heavily, becoming thickly rigid almost as soon as it fell free from his protective pouch.

Feeling his brother’s length pressing against him brought a churr up from Leonardo’s diaphragm. His hands drifted down Donatello’s carapace, over his twitching tail, and then he groped his brother’s ass.

As Leonardo’s fingers drifted inward, they encountered an object already fully seated inside Donatello’s entrance.

“What’s this?” Leonardo asked, gripping the object and pulling it partway out.

Donatello gasped as Leonardo pushed it back in again, twisting it slightly as he did so.

“B . . . butt plug,” Donatello answered, quivering when Leonardo began to saw the object back and forth inside of him.

“Did you prep for me?” Leonardo asked teasingly. His own hardness had presented itself and Don reached between them to press their cocks together.

Leonardo sucked his breath in sharply, his composure crumbling. It was exactly what Donatello wanted to see; the thing that always caused his lust to skyrocket.

“Bed,” Leonardo ordered, his voice husky with need.

“No,” Donatello said, panting as he forced himself to release their joined cocks. “Straighten one leg . . . hah . . . bend the other . . . um . . . at the knee to . . . to balance yourself.”

Leonardo quickly repositioned himself. With his legs to either side of his brother’s, Donatello inched forward until they were almost plastron to plastron.

“Donny . . . .” Leonardo practically moaned, his dripping cock brushing against Donatello’s ass.

“Take out the plug,” Donatello told him.

He didn’t need to tell Leonardo anything else. His brother yanked the plug out and tossed it to the side, and then Donatello reached down to hold Leonardo’s cock in place so that he could sink down onto it.

Holding onto his brother’s neck and shoulder, Donatello began to raise and lower himself. Though he was controlling most of the movements, Leonardo’s gripped the backs of Donatello’s thighs to help set the pace.

Donatello’s chest and neck were at face level and Leonardo licked at his pulse point, then traced his tongue along his brother’s center front line. Donatello’s eyes were glazed over as he bounced on Leonardo’s lap, his cock receiving much needed friction by rubbing against his brother’s scutes.

“Mm . . . so good,” Leonardo whispered, squeezing Donatello’s butt cheeks hard.

“Ah . . . ah Leo . . . oh Gods yes!” Donatello cried out, suddenly moving at a frenzied pace.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as Donatello rode Leonardo hard and fast. Then his hands clamped down tightly on both of Leonardo’s shoulders and his entire body shook, cum shooting from his cock to splatter both of their plastrons.

With a grunt, Leonardo climaxed as well, his grip locking Donatello down so that his cock was fully seated in the younger turtle. For several long minutes neither of them moved as they waited for their orgasms to completely subside.

When Leonardo’s spent cock slipped free, Donatello leaned down to kiss his brother. Both were quivering from their exertions and Leonardo had to practically peel his fingers away from Donatello’s skin.

Chuckling lightly, Leonardo said, “I’m afraid that’s going to leave a mark.”

Donatello started to laugh too. “Mikey is going to taunt me ceaselessly about the handprints on my rear.”

“Tell him he’s just jealous,” Leonardo said, before yawning. “Can we get up on the bed now?”

“Sure,” Donatello said, kissing a corner of Leonardo’s mouth. With a twinkle in his eyes, he added, “I know a few other positions we can try on a softer surface.”


	3. The Eagle

The Eagle #28 (L/D)

They came back from the fight in total silence.

Though they had won, it had come at a price. As skilled as Leonardo was with his weapons, they were nonetheless the least forgiving. When the blades were bloodied, they seemed to sit more heavily on his shell.

After Leonardo had done his duty and reported their encounter to Master Splinter, he had gone directly to his room. From a box stored against one wall he’d taken out the things needed to clean his swords.

The inside of his sheaths had been wiped out and the blood was long gone from the katana blades when Donatello entered the room. He hadn’t bothered to knock since he understood his brother well enough to know he wouldn’t receive a response.

Leonardo didn’t look up. He had applied the final coating of oil to the blades and placed one of them back into its saya. Donatello thought he'd put away the other katana as well, but Leonardo held the second one up near his eyes as he scanned every inch of steel.

Donatello watched him. Though the blade was free of any impurities, Donatello knew this was the sword that Leonardo had used that night to kill a man. In a flight of fancy, he wondered if Leonardo was looking for that man’s soul inside the blade.

It was a gruesome thought, but very much one that fit with a particular side of Leonardo’s personality. The fact that Leonardo had to deliver a killing strike because the man was about to take his life did not in any way ease the guilt.

Allowing Leonardo to brood in this way was not good for him. Donatello wasn’t sure how much he could do, but he knew that he had to head off a possible self-destructive downward spiral.

“Leo, look at me,” Donatello said, his voice soft and filled with compassion.

His brother’s eyes slowly lifted and Donatello’s heart skipped a beat at the pain he saw in them.

“Put the sword away,” Donatello continued once he had Leonardo’s attention. “It’s been cleansed.”

For a moment he wasn’t certain that Leonardo had even heard him. Then the older turtle lifted the empty sheath and swiftly slid the blade into it.

In almost the same motion, Leonardo dropped the sheath to the ground and rose to his feet. Moving like a gust of wind, he came at Donatello, grabbing his biceps and shoving him against the wall.

Leonardo’s mouth crashed against Donatello’s, his kiss heated and possessive. Donatello wouldn’t have fought it if he could; the hunger in that kiss was all too contagious.

As suddenly as he had initiated the kiss, Leonardo broke it off, but he didn’t move away.

“I want to be inside of you, Donny,” Leonardo whispered, eyes boring into Donatello’s. “I want to consume you.”

“Yes.” Donatello’s voice had gone raspy, desire tightening his vocal chords. This was a side of Leonardo he rarely saw; one that was both sensual and dangerous.

There was no change in Leonardo’s countenance but Donatello suddenly found himself on the floor looking up at his brother. The move to put him on his back was executed with flawless, rapid precision and without Leonardo’s gaze ever leaving his. 

Kneeling at Donatello’s feet, Leonardo took hold of his ankles and spread his legs. Retaining his hold, Leonardo began to walk forward on his knees, lifting Donatello’s legs as he moved.

Donatello’s knees bent and he rocked back on his carapace. The position made his entrance widen and his tail dropped submissively. Leonardo’s eyes drifted down to look at his brother’s ass, his focus so rapt that the anticipation caused Donatello’s cock to drop down.

Leonardo’s nostrils flared and then his penis also made its appearance.

“Prep yourself,” Leonardo husked, his gaze avid. “Use the oil.”

Breathing deeply, Donatello followed his brother’s order. The choji oil was nearby and Donatello unscrewed the cap, using the dropper to apply the mostly mineral based oil onto his finger. As he inserted the finger into his asshole, his brother’s eyes followed every movement, waiting with a patience that his dripping cock belied.

It was Donatello who could finally take no more. His own dick was throbbing and in need of attention. With one final twist of his finger, Donatello pulled his hand away and looked up at his brother.

“Take me,” Donatello pleaded. “Now.”

To his surprise, Leonardo pushed up on his ankles again. The head of his cock touched Donatello’s entrance and then breached it. Even as he sank his cock into Donatello he continued to push against his ankles, forcing the bottoming turtle’s lower half higher. Leonardo stopped only when Donatello was spread as wide as possible, his feet touching the ground near his own shoulders.

Leaning far over his brother, Leonardo began to thrust. There was no gentleness to the coupling; Leonardo was frantically rutting into Donatello, sinking his cock as deeply as he could before pulling back to snap forward once more.

The movements were fast and hard, the angle forcing Leonardo’s cock against Donatello’s prostate over and over again. Donatello’s mouth dropped open in a silent pantomime of ecstasy and he took hold of his dick so that he could masturbate.

Leonardo grunted with each lunge, his knees sliding back and forcing him to crawl forward to maintain his position. The combined movements sent heat straight into Donatello’s groin and he was soon teetering on the brink of his orgasm.

“More,” Donatello begged.

Eyes gleaming with lust, Leonardo obliged him, moving at a frenetic pace. Gasping for air, Donatello’s breath suddenly caught, his entire body quivering as he climaxed.

Leonardo’s hands tightened on Donatello’s ankles and he plunged his length all of the way into his brother just as his orgasm hit. Shuddering, he rode out the wave after wave of pleasure all while staring into Donatello’s eyes.

When he stilled completely, Donatello wound his fingers into his brother’s mask tails and reached up with the other hand to cup Leonardo’s cheek. Leonardo turned his head into Donatello’s hand, kissing his palm.

Leonardo’s cheeks had reddened, whether from exertion or something more, Donatello couldn’t tell. Though sore and losing feeling in his legs, Donatello said nothing, waiting for Leonardo to move first.

The grip on Donatello’s ankles loosened eventually and then Leonardo helped his brother to lower his legs. As sore as he was, Donatello sat up as Leonardo scooted back, refusing to allow his brother to put any distance between them.

“I’m not leaving,” Donatello told him softly.

A slight smile finally touched Leonardo’s lips. With eyes that were much more tranquil than they had been when Donatello had first entered, Leonardo looked at him.

“Thank you,” Leonardo murmured. “Stay with me?”

Once more Donatello reached out to touch Leonardo’s face. “Of course I will,” he said. “Forever.”


	4. Glowing Triangle

Glowing Triangle #37 (M/L)

They hit the ground together, Michelangelo on top, his hands gripping Leonardo’s biceps so that he couldn’t raise his arms.

“Gotcha,” Michelangelo said with a triumphant grin. “You won’t get away from me this time.”

Leonardo slid a hand over Michelangelo’s hip and pinched his butt. Michelangelo yelped in surprise and bucked, giving Leonardo the opportunity to flip him over.

Straddling his younger brother, Leonardo grinned. “I have _you_ now. What shall I do with you?”

This was something Michelangelo loved, this playful side of his usually serious brother. It was a major turn on and from the glint in Leonardo’s eyes, he knew exactly where this was going.

As soon as Leonardo saw the mischievous grin spread across Michelangelo’s mouth, he knew he was in trouble. Whether wrestling or sparring with the youngest turtle, it never paid to underestimate him.

Michelangelo’s hands were on the undersides of Leonardo’s thighs before he even had time to blink. With an upward lunge, Michelangelo yanked up on Leonardo’s legs and surged forward simultaneously. The move had Leonardo flat on his shell in the space of a single breath.

Looming over him, Michelangelo pushed against Leonardo’s shoulders until they touched the mat.

“Pinned,” Michelangelo said, staring with expectancy into his brother’s eyes.

Leonardo tapped the mat with the palm of his hand. “Yield. You win. Help me up?”

“Not just yet,” Michelangelo said with a calculating look. “Since I win, you have to do something fun with me.”

“I thought this was fun,” Leonardo teased.

“Something _more_ fun,” Michelangelo said. He was between his brother’s outstretched legs and rubbed his pelvis against Leonardo’s. “Guess what kind of fun?”

The impish grin from moments ago had been enough to get Leonardo’s mind turning in a particular direction. Having his brother grinding op top of him in such a lascivious fashion caused an almost instantaneous arousal.

Michelangelo lowered his mouth to Leonardo’s. As soon as their lips touched, they opened up to each other, allowing their tongues to connect in a dance that had them both quickly panting with need.

Feeling Leonardo’s erection blossoming between them, Michelangelo slid back onto his knees so that he could gaze down at his brother. Leonardo’s eyes were hooded, his cock erect, the head already wet with precum.

The sight was enough to make Michelangelo’s cock tumble into the open.

“I won,” Michelangelo said, his voice deepened by lust. “You know what that means.”

“I bottom,” Leonardo said. He rocked back on his shell so that his hips lifted, making his cock bob. “Take me.”

There was nothing Michelangelo loved more than hearing Leonardo yield control. A pulse ran through his dick, making it throb.

“Since I won, I get to call the shots,” Michelangelo said, his eyes narrowing. There was something he’d been meaning to try and this was as good an opportunity as any.

A thrill shot down Leonardo’s spine and straight into his cock. That look meant that Michelangelo was about to get creative.

Placing his hands to either side of Leonardo’s shoulders, the younger turtle lowered his pelvis until the head of his penis was just touching his brother’s entrance.

“Mikey . . . .” Leonardo began, in a tone that was as near tremulous as he ever got.

“Uh, uh,” Michelangelo taunted. “You have to do all the work. Lift those legs and fuck yourself on my cock.”

Leonardo huffed, torn between berating his brother for his language and just doing what Michelangelo said. Desire won.

Lifting his knees, Leonardo slid his feet back towards his bottom and then braced his arms against the floor. Coming up on his toes, he once more tilted back on his shell so that he could raise his pelvis.

Michelangelo’s cock slowly slid into him, the natural lubricant all along its shaft making the passage bearable despite the lack of preparation.

With a look of complete dominance and self-satisfaction, Michelangelo waited. It wasn’t long before Leonardo was raising and lowering his ass so that he could fuck himself on Michelangelo’s cock

“Come on, Leo. Lead by example,” Michelangelo said. “Show me how _hard_ you can work.”

“Innuendo, Mikey?” Leonardo asked breathlessly. He responded to the goading by moving faster.

Locking gazes with his brother, Michelangelo moved one of his hands so that it was cupping the back of Leonardo’s thigh. Despite his original intent to have Leonardo do all the work, Michelangelo was too stimulated to be completely motionless.

Still, he managed to restrain his urges to small downward thrusts, just meeting Leonardo’s hips during each upward bounce. For a while the only sounds were their churrs, grunts, and the underlying wet slap of skin against skin.

Then Leonardo’s mouth fell open and his body began to tremble. Clutching his leg tighter, Michelangelo stared into his eyes.

With one final upward lunge, Leonardo impaled himself fully and climaxed. His asshole clamped down on Michelangelo’s cock, his body quivering so hard that the younger turtle quickly shot his load as well.

The tableau held for some little time, with Michelangelo looking well pleased with himself. When Leonardo’s body finally relaxed and he lowered his pelvis to the floor, Michelangelo’s softening penis slid out of him and left a wet trail across the top of one leg.

Flopping onto his shell next to his brother, Michelangelo smiled.

“I can see that,” Leonardo said between heavy breaths. “You’re pretty proud of yourself.”

“Dude admit it,” Michelangelo said. “That was just awesome!”

Rolling his head so he could fully see his brother, Leonardo said, “Okay. That did give a whole new meaning to the term ‘power bottom’”.

“I knew you’d love it,” Michelangelo said, beaming. “I’ve got a lot of other ideas too. You’ll try those with me, won’t you?”

Leonardo groaned good-naturedly. “Sure, Mikey. Just . . . not all at once, okay?”


	5. The Rider

The Rider #52 (L/M)

Michelangelo landed on the terrace with hardly a sound, joined there immediately by Leonardo. Taking a tool from his belt, Michelangelo briefly fiddled with the latch on the glass door before unlocking it and sliding the door open.

He stepped inside the hotel room first. After leaning over to peruse the doorway into the room on their other side, Leonardo followed his brother.

This was a penthouse suite on the forty-fifth floor of one of New York City’s finest hotels. Michelangelo was examining the living room as Leonardo slid the door partially closed and drew the drapes.

As soon as Leonardo had finished blacking out the other windows in the room, Michelangelo flipped on a switch that lit up the chandelier.

“Look, Leo, there’s a piano!” Michelangelo said excitedly, dropping onto the bench and running his fingers across the keys.

“Why exactly are we here?” Leonardo asked, arms crossed.

“Loosen up, bro’,” Michelangelo said as he spun around, leaping off of the bench to explore a cabinet which stood against one all. “Hey, mini fridge!”

Leonardo shook his head, his expression one of indulgence. Now that he’d allowed Michelangelo’s curiosity to talk him into breaking into the suite, he decided he might as well finish humoring his brother.

Walking around the room, Leonardo pressed his hand into the couch cushion, finding that it was firm but not too much so. A couple of the chairs were ornate, but two others appeared comfortable. Michelangelo discovered a large screen television hidden inside another cabinet, along with an expensive looking sound system.

“How much did you say people pay to stay here?” Leonardo asked.

“I looked it up,” Michelangelo said. “About eighteen thousand bucks.”

Leonardo’s eyes widened. “Are you kidding me? Don’t touch anything.”

“Dude, the whole reason we’re here is to touch stuff,” Michelangelo said. “It’s not like we’ll ever be rich enough to book this kind of room.”

“Even if we were that rich, we still couldn’t . . . never mind,” Leonardo said, rolling his eyes. He was forever being pulled into the fanciful imaginings of his younger brother. “We need to leave before someone comes in.”

“Room’s not booked for tonight,” Michelangelo told him, standing in the doorway to the bedroom. “I looked in the closet. It’s empty.”

Leonardo strode over to the door to engage the lock and slide the bolt across, thus ensuring they would not get a nasty surprise. “How much more do you need to see?” he asked.

“Come here,” Michelangelo urged. “You gotta see this.”

Rather than argue, Leonardo followed him, knowing it would be much faster to allow his brother to get it out of his system. The bedroom was large, sporting a king sized bed and padded headboard.

“Wow, how many pillows do humans actually need?” Michelangelo asked. “There are nine of them on this bed. Ooh, chocolates!”

He pounced on the small squares of chocolate adorning the pillows and swiftly unwrapped one. Biting into it, Michelangelo closed his eyes as an expression of pure bliss crossed his features.

“Good?” Leonardo asked with a grin.

“Best chocolate I’ve ever eaten,” Michelangelo replied, stuffing the wrapper into his belt. “I’m gonna look for this next time we go shopping.”

Reaching out, Michelangelo shoved most of the pillows onto the floor and then hopped onto the bed.

“What are you doing?” Leonardo demanded. “You know you’re going to have to put everything back exactly as it was.”

“Dude, try out this bed,” Michelangelo said, wriggling his body. “These sheets have to be like, satin or silk or something. Let’s take them with us when we leave.”

“We are not going to steal sheets,” Leonardo said, quickly pulling the drapes across the two windows in the room.

Patting the mattress, Michelangelo said, “Jump on and try it out at least. When are you ever going to lay down on silk sheets?”

As much as Leonardo hated to admit it, he was curious. Sitting on the bed, Leonardo ran his hands over the sheets, admiring how soft they felt. Removing his sheathed blades and setting them on the bedside table, he swung his legs up so that he could lie down next to his brother.

Michelangelo rolled onto his side in order to flick on the lamp next to the bed. “Whoa! Look, Leo! There’s a mirror on the wall!”

Turning his head, Leonardo saw that the wall opposite the windows was indeed covered in floor to ceiling mirrored glass. “What do you suppose that’s for?” he mused.

“Duh,” Michelangelo said, swiftly crawling on top of his brother. “It’s so people can watch themselves having sex. Kinky, huh? Wanna try it out?”

“No, Mikey,” Leonardo said, gripping his brother’s hips and trying to push him off. “That would be wrong.”

“Says who?” Michelangelo countered. After tossing his nunchucks on the floor, Michelangelo took the other piece of chocolate from his belt. “This one’s dark chocolate, your favorite. Here, give it a taste.”

“I don’t want any chocolate, you brat,” Leonardo said.

Michelangelo peeled off the wrapping and placed one end of the candy between his teeth. Leaning forward, he touched the other end to Leonardo’s lips with a determined look in his eyes.

Once more Leonardo caved, opening his mouth to accept a bite of chocolate. Almost as soon as it had melted in his mouth it was followed by Michelangelo’s tongue.

Michelangelo’s tongue winding around his and then lapping at every inch of that appendage was one of the younger turtle’s most erotic talents. Leonardo had no idea how Michelangelo had come to develop such skill with his tongue, but it had the amazing effect of dulling even the leader’s common sense.

Leonardo was breathing heavily by the time their mouths separated. His younger brother was straddling him, rocking gently from side to side. Michelangelo’s tail was between Leonardo’s legs, rubbing against the softer cartilage containing the hidden pocket where his cock was hidden.

With his last ounce of self-control, Leonardo said, “We are not doing this here. Get up.”

Michelangelo shrugged as though giving in and lifted himself off of Leonardo. But rather than moving away, Michelangelo spun around backwards and reseated himself on Leonardo’s chest.

His hands groped at the bulge that had already formed between his brother’s legs.

“Mikey . . . .” Leonardo began, his cock dropping into Michelangelo’s waiting hands.

Before he would finish, Michelangelo shifted again, his groin hovering over Leonardo’s face so he could take the waiting dick into his mouth. Leonardo gasped, shuddering as Michelangelo sucked on his shaft and licked the head of his cock until it was fully hard.

Michelangelo’s penis dropped into the open just above Leonardo’s face and the older turtle flicked his tongue over the head. That brought a churr out of Michelangelo, to which Leonardo’s responded with one of his own.

“Prep me, bro’,” Michelangelo urged. “I wanna watch.”

Leaning down again to tickle the head of Leonardo’s cock, Michelangelo kept his eyes on the mirror. The image it reflected sent a shiver of anticipation through his system and precum spurted from his dick.

Leonardo gathered the copious amount of that precum onto his fingers and used it to quickly yet efficiently prepare his brother’s anal passage. He had just scissored his fingers inside of Michelangelo when the younger turtle yelped, his entire body shaking.

“Hit that spot, didn’t I?” Leonardo asked smugly.

In answer, Michelangelo pulled away from him, scooting down so that his ass was directly over Leonardo’s stiff cock. Reaching between his legs, he held his brother’s dick upright as he lowered himself onto it.

Using Leonardo’s knees as a brace, Michelangelo began sliding up and down, riding that thick cock for all it was worth. Leonardo gripped the edges of his shell, controlling the penetration and driving the speed.

Now well balanced and in a good rhythm, Michelangelo began to jack himself off. His eyes were glued to the mirror and he saw Leonardo’s head turn so that their eyes met.

“This is so hot!” Michelangelo chirped, gasping as Leonardo’s penis struck the tender bundle of nerves deep inside the walls of his ass.

Bouncing faster, Michelangelo watched as Leonardo’s eyes closed, his head rolling back against the pillows. His hands left Michelangelo’s shell to clutch at the younger turtle’s upper thighs.

Seeing Leonardo coming completely undone brought Michelangelo to his peak. He came hard, his gaze never leaving the mirror so that he could watch cum spurt from his dick.

Raising a shaky hand to his mouth, Michelangelo licked at his jizz covered finger. At that exact moment, Leonardo’s hips lifted and his mouth opened in a silent cry. Yanking down on Michelangelo’s pelvis, Leonardo orgasmed.

Michelangelo watched in the mirror as Leonardo rode out the throws of his climax. It took several minutes for him to come down from his high and then his eyes opened. The first thing he did was to look in the mirror to see Michelangelo grinning at him.

“I’m so getting a mirror for my bedroom wall,” Michelangelo said, crawling off of his brother as Leonardo’s softening cock slipped out of his ass.

They lay next to each other, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, Michelangelo grasped hold of the blanket with his toes, lifting it so he could use it to wipe down his plastron. Leonardo then took the offered edge in order to clean himself as well.

“I’m supposed to be a good influence on you, but somehow you always talk me into doing such bad stuff,” Leonardo said with a huff, tossing the used blanket aside.

“Bro’, nothing about that was bad,” Michelangelo said, laughing.

“No? Then what about the fact that we just soiled this bed? They’ll probably send the bedding off for DNA analysis,” Leonardo said, his expression sour.

Michelangelo gave him a sly look. “Not if we fold it all up and take it with us. Now can we keep the sheets?”

His older brother answered with a sigh of defeat.


	6. Rocking Horse

Rocking Horse #65 (L/D)

Leonardo was a light sleeper. A very light sleeper.

The faintest of sounds could wake him, which was why his room was situated the farthest away from his brothers. Because of this, Raphael’s snoring, Michelangelo’s gaming, and Donatello’s gadgetry did not keep Leonardo up at night. Nor did the normal sounds that were often heard in their underground home.

This was, however, a home full of ninjas. Master Splinter could easily enter and exit Leonardo’s room without waking him. He only did so when Leonardo was ill or injured.

Raphael and Michelangelo might manage the feat if they put their minds to it, but neither had found cause to attempt such a thing. Besides, the only reason for Michelangelo to ever enter any of his brothers’ rooms was if he was planning a prank, and those usually meant that the occupant not be present during the elaborate set up.

Surprisingly, it was Donatello who was the second most adept at making his way into Leonardo’s room while his brother slept. It was, he’d once explained, a matter of not thinking too hard about what you were doing, and just doing it. Like carrying and not spilling a full cup of coffee; you didn’t look at the cup, you just walked.

The rustling of paper brought Leonardo out of his sleep with a start. Sitting up quickly, he saw Donatello seated in his desk chair. His brother was holding a notebook and staring at him.

Rubbing his eyes, Leonardo asked, “Something that couldn’t wait until morning?”

“Remember what you said during the Triceraton invasion?” Donatello countered.

“That was quite a while ago,” Leonardo said. “Remind me?”

“It was when we were trying to dodge the forces tracking Professor Honeycutt and us,” Donatello said. His expression was fevered and Leonardo threw back the covers to swing his feet onto the floor.

That was when he noticed the papers strewn around the floor of his room. He looked over at Donatello, who was flipping through his notebook.

“We needed a way to move fast above ground and still be invisible,” Donatello said. “I made these calculations on light refraction and then drew some prototypes of a flying . . . here, let me show you.”

He slid off of the chair and onto the floor, pushing papers around. Leonardo got off of his bed and joined his brother on the floor, sitting cross-legged. He was not in the least surprised to see what looked like hundreds of technical specifications and drawings scribbled all over the papers.

Donatello’s hands were jittery as he pushed papers around. He’d just lifted one when Leonardo caught hold of his wrist to get his brother’s attention.

“When is the last time you slept?” Leonardo asked.

“Don’t know, not sure,” Donatello answered, his eyes too wide and the whites marked by distinct reddish lines.

“You have to sleep, Donny,” Leonardo said softly. “You know how much we all appreciate your efforts, but we’re not going to be invaded again any time soon.”

“There’s no way to be certain of that,” Donatello insisted.

“No there isn’t,” Leonardo agreed, “but we can’t predict everything nor can we spend all of our time preparing for things that may never happen. If we did that none of us would sleep and that would destroy us long before our enemies ever could.”

“Sure, sure,” Donatello said, clearly barely hearing his brothers words. “But look here, if we make a quick trip to the junkyard for some supplies, I can start on a small scale . . . .”

With his free hand, Leonardo took the paper from Donatello and set it aside. Then he swept the floor between them free of drawings and tugged on Donatello’s arm. For a moment his brother resisted, but Leonardo’s grip was firm and his expression resolute.

A shuddering sigh escaped Donatello’s lips and he crept forward. Leonardo continued to draw him in, putting an arm around his brother when Donatello was close.

Applying gentle force to Donatello’s shell, he urged his brother onto his lap, the younger turtle’s knees staying on the floor to either side of Leonardo’s body. “I’ll be happy to hear all about this project after you’ve slept,” he said.

“I had an idea about how to silence the engine,” Donatello said, his voice carrying a rambling quality. “It has to do with the propulsion dynamics . . . .”

“Shh, Donny.” Leonardo stroked his carapace. “I know what you need. Turn your mind off now, push those thoughts aside, and focus on me.”

Leonardo placed a lingering kiss to Donatello’s pulse point and then turned his head so he could kiss his brother’s neck. With a shuddering sigh, Donatello tilted his head back and clutched at Leonardo’s shoulders.

When Leonardo’s tongue slid up along the skin beneath Donatello’s jawline, his brother moaned and sank against him. Leonardo sucked gently on Donatello’s chin, drawing his head down in order to capture his mouth.

Caressing his lips softly at first, Leonardo applied more pressure in order to deepen the kiss. His tongue found Donatello’s and stroked it slowly and sensually until his brother began to churr.

Pulling his mouth back just enough to look into his brother’s eyes, which were now hooded, Leonardo lifted a hand to Donatello’s lips. Tapping Donatello’s bottom lip to get him to open up, Leonardo slipped his finger inside.

It required no words for Donatello to understand what was required. He licked all around Leonardo’s finger, getting it as wet as he could. When a second finger slid into his mouth, Donatello repeated the process, laving both fingers until they were dripping.

Leonardo took possession of Donatello’s mouth again after removing his fingers. Moving his hand down, Leonardo stroked Donatello’s hip with his thumb, causing the younger turtle to rise up on his knees.

The tension had eased from Donatello’s body and other than a slight gasp as one of Leonardo’s fingers entered him, he didn’t clench up. Their mouths continued to move together as Leonardo prepped his brother, his questing finger finding a spot that made Donatello jerk slightly and drop down.

When the second finger entered him, Donatello groaned, his tongue becoming aggressive by pushing its way into Leonardo’s mouth. That was a good sign that he was ready and Leonardo removed his fingers from his brother’s ass.

Leonardo’s cock slid free of confinement as he pushed against Donatello’s butt cheek to lift him up a little more. Their mouths never separated as Leonardo grasped his thick shaft and guided the tip of his dick past the tight ring of muscle surrounding Donatello’s entrance.

Donatello carefully sank down on his brother’s cock as Leonardo leaned back to support himself with his arms. His eyes bored into Donatello’s, the warm gaze telling his brother exactly what to do. In response, Donatello began to rock back and forth, much as one would on a rocking horse.

“Ahh, Leo, I . . . .” Donatello began.

“Shh,” Leonardo whispered, voice low and deep. “Stay in the moment.”

Leonardo continued to shush his brother with soothing noises, dotting his upper arms and chest with kisses. Bit by bit Donatello’s movements grew faster and he began to lift and lower himself onto Leonardo’s cock with more energy.

It took all of Leonardo’s will-power to ignore the spiraling heat of an impending orgasm in order to satisfy his brother’s needs first. Taking one hand from the floor, Leonardo flattened his palm against the lower part of Donatello’s carapace and began to direct his speed.

Donatello was panting by now, the thickness of Leonardo’s cock filling him with delicious heat. Whatever thoughts had been swirling in his mind earlier were completely gone, his entire being focused on his cock, which was throbbing and twitching between them.

Feeling the muscles in his ass begin to clench, Donatello gripped his brother’s shoulder and the back of his shell, his pace becoming frenetic. Then suddenly his climax struck, the world blanking out to a pinpoint of flashing lights as cum erupted from his cock.

The moment his brother’s orgasm hit, Leonardo’s cock pulsed and his breath caught. He grabbed the edge of his brother’s shell and held him down so that Donatello was firmly seated on Leonardo’s lap.

Everything he’d been holding back struck then, the blinding power of an orgasm ripping through Leonardo’s body. Time stopped as his cum flowed into Donatello, filling and marking his brother.

It took several long moments for either turtle to come back to themselves. Leonardo’s forehead rested against his brother’s chest, his eyes closed. Donatello held him, his cheek pressed to the side of Leonardo’s head.

“Thanks, Leo,” Donatello finally murmured, sounding incredibly tired.

Donatello didn’t try to move as Leonardo straightened his legs and slid his hands beneath his thighs. With a slight grunt, Leonardo rose to his feet and hefted Donatello up from the floor along with him.

Taking his brother over to the bed, Leonardo lowered him onto it, rolling Donatello over in order to make room for himself. As he crawled in and pulled the blanket up over them, Leonardo could see that his brother was nearly asleep.

“Anytime, little brother,” Leonardo murmured, leaning down to kiss the genius’ mouth lightly.

A smile curved Donatello’s lips. “Love you,” he whispered, the words trailing off as he entered slumber.

“Love you too,” Leonardo said, his gaze tender as he looked upon his brother.

Then he lay down on his side facing Donatello, one arm across his brother’s chest, and went back to sleep.


	7. The Snail

The Snail #77 (L/M)

Michelangelo returned from his excursion topside wearing an anticipatory smile and holding a stack of new comic books. His young friend Shawn had come through for him in a big way and had not only gotten the latest releases of his favorite Justice Force comics, but had managed to also find one that Michelangelo needed to complete his collection.

Though his eyes were already glued to a page in one of the books, a bright red object sitting on his bed succeeded in attracting his attention. Walking closer, Michelangelo saw that it was a box of chocolate flavored Pocky, tied with a blue ribbon.

He knew immediately who it had come from. Looking around his room, Michelangelo expected to see his brother Leonardo lurking somewhere in the vicinity, but he was nowhere to be found.

With a shrug, Michelangelo jumped into bed and positioned his pillows so that he was comfortably propped against the wall. He set all but the comic book he’d already started to read on the bedside table and then worked the blue ribbon off of the Pocky box.

Sighing with satisfaction, Michelangelo popped one of the chocolatey confections into his mouth and settled in.

Michelangelo was absorbed in his third comic book when his door slowly opened and then closed again. So immersed was he in the story that he failed to notice the figure stealthily making its way across his bedroom.

It wasn’t until he felt his mattress dip that Michelangelo looked up to find Leonardo hovering over him.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Leonardo’s mouth was on top of his. Feeling his brother’s tongue pushing against his lips, Michelangelo opened his mouth to give Leonardo free rein.

Leonardo made a sound of pure satisfaction and Michelangelo quickly dropped his comic book on the ground next to the bed. When their mouths separated, Michelangelo said, “Wow, what did I do to deserve such treatment? A box of Pocky and a surprise visit all in one night.”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Leonardo said. “I also happened to be in the mood for something sweet.”

Michelangelo reached for the box of Pocky. “Want one of these?”

Shaking his head, Leonardo said, “You know I don’t like to eat sugary stuff. The only time it tastes good is when it’s in _your_ mouth.”

“Oh, so this gift was for both of us,” Michelangelo said, grinning. “I should have suspected you had an ulterior motive for giving me chocolate.”

“Can’t I just want to do something special for you?” Leonardo asked, throwing a leg over Michelangelo in order to straddle him.

Michelangelo grinned as Leonardo began to grind against him. “Thinking about doing this ‘special’ stuff got you excited, hmm?”

Leonardo nipped at the corner of his brother’s mouth. “Thinking about you going out to get a bunch of comics full of superheroes is what did it. I want to be your superhero for once,” he admitted.

“Yeah?” Michelangelo responded, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “What do superheroes do in bed?”

“Something . . . out of the ordinary,” Leonardo said. Fast as lightning, he grasped Michelangelo’s legs and hoisted them up onto his shoulders.

“I think I’m liking this,” Michelangelo said as he felt Leonardo’s hardness pressing against his rear end.

“Me too,” Leonardo husked, a lecherous expression on his face. “I enjoy your flexibility.”

“I’m a lot more flexible in a certain area if it’s lubed up first,” Michelangelo told him.

Leonardo chuckled, reaching for the bottle of lubricant that sat on his brother’s bedside table. Michelangelo’s ankles remained balanced on his shoulders as Leonardo squirted lube onto his fingers.

Slipping his hand between them, Leonardo slowly pushed a finger into his brother’s ass, all the while watching Michelangelo’s face. When Leonardo’s finger was all of the way inside of him, Michelangelo’s cock came out of hiding to spring up and tap his brother’s plastron.

Shifting a little, Leonardo managed to bring his dick into contact with Michelangelo’s. Both turtles churred in unison and Leonardo began to pump his finger inside of his brother. Before long, he added a second finger and felt Michelangelo start to squirm with impatience.

As Michelangelo moved a hand to grab for his cock, Leonardo caught it and shoved it under the pillow. “No touching,” Leonardo ordered. “Superheroes make their partners cum without using their hands.”

“Do superheroes actually fuck their partners, or just talk about it?” Michelangelo whined.

Leonardo instantly pulled his fingers out of his brother and slicked up his cock. Very carefully, he eased the head of his penis into Michelangelo. Supporting himself with his hands on either side of Michelangelo’s shoulders, Leonardo slid further into him.

With Michelangelo’s legs pushed back, his knees nearly to his shoulders, Leonardo was able to penetrate very deeply. Once he was fully seated, he stared into Michelangelo’s eyes, looking for any signs of discomfort.

“Feels good?” Leonardo asked.

“Dude, it’s amazing,” Michelangelo crooned. “It’d be even better if you started moving.”

A concentrated look settled on Leonardo’s face, sending a shiver of anticipation down Michelangelo’s spine. His older brother began to thrust then, pulling back and then shoving into him again, slowly increasing his pace.

Michelangelo gripped the pillow hard, his fingers digging into the cloth of his pillowcase. It took all of his willpower not wrap a fist around his hard-on, which ached with a need for release.

Then Leonardo hit that spot inside of him that had Michelangelo seeing stars. “Again,” he moaned, rocking back on his carapace as he tried to swallow more of Leonardo’s cock.

With such tight heat clutching at his dick, all Leonardo could do was follow his instincts, moving harder and faster inside of his brother. Every part of Michelangelo seemed to be trying to pull him closer, even the heels of his feet felt as though they were tugging at him.

A tightness started to spiral from the base of Michelangelo’s stomach, heating as it rolled into his groin.

“Ahh, Leo, ahh,” Michelangelo whimpered, his cock throbbing. “Mmm, more, ahh, more, more!”

His final shout reverberated, coinciding with the rush of his orgasm. The muscles in his anal passage responded by clamping down on Leonardo’s cock, which in turn pulled him over the edge as well.

“Mi~key,” Leo whispered huskily as he emptied himself into his brother.

Neither moved, panting heavily against each other as they came down from the high of a hard release. Leonardo closed the space between their mouths and took Michelangelo’s in a slow kiss, sighing with satisfaction after a couple of minutes.

“You know something, bro’?” Michelangelo asked.

“What’s that, Mikey?” Leonardo responded.

“I think my legs are asleep,” Michelangelo told him.

Chuckling, Leonardo shuffled backwards and carefully eased his brother’s legs onto the bed. Knowing Michelangelo would soon be feeling pins and needles, Leonardo began to massage each leg.

“Not planning on going anywhere?” Michelangelo asked when he was finally able to move over so that Leonardo could lie next to him.

“Nope,” Leonardo said. “This superhero stuff is draining.”

Michelangelo reached down to recover his comic book off the floor. “How about I read to you? Maybe we can get a few ideas from this for our next role play.”

“I can’t imagine anything I’d enjoy more,” Leonardo said, draping an arm across his brother’s chest and snuggling in close so he could see the comic pages as Michelangelo began to read.


	8. Splitting Bamboo

Splitting Bamboo #80 (L/M)

“Mikey, seriously!” Leonardo called out, one eye opening.

“You can meditate anytime,” Michelangelo said as he danced around Leonardo’s room. 

He held his nunchakus in both hands, spinning them as he pranced in and out of the circle of candles that his brother had lit. The windmill effect of those weapons were extinguishing the flames, which Leonardo kept stubbornly relighting.

“And you know my schedule,” Leonardo said with an exasperated edge to his voice.

Michelangelo grinned. He had his brother hooked, even though Leonardo probably didn’t realize it. Cracking that composed shield was the biggest hurdle to getting Leonardo to do what he wanted. Now all Michelangelo had to do was reel him in.

Dropping to his knees suddenly, Michelangelo tossed aside his weapons and crawled towards his brother, knocking over candles as he went. Both of Leonardo’s eyes snapped open and then narrowed as he observed Michelangelo’s approach.

“Is there some good reason why you couldn’t wait until later?” Leonardo asked, catching on to what his brother was up to.

“’Cause I don’t want to,” Michelangelo replied.

“I asked for a _good_ reason,” Leonardo said.

“What’s wrong with that reason?” Michelangelo countered. “It’s a good one to me.”

With a much suffering sigh, Leonardo said, “You’re incorrigible.”

“If that means I’m about to get your undivided attention, then I agree,” Michelangelo said.

“You know quite well what that means,” Leonardo said. “This is what I get for always spoiling you so much.”

“I like being spoiled,” Michelangelo said, running the palms of his hands along Leonardo’s thighs as he leaned in close to his brother. “Don’t I always make it worth your while?”

He stared into Leonardo’s eyes, knowing his brother wouldn’t look away. When his hands touched Leonardo’s pelvis, Michelangelo used his thumbs to caress the area where thigh and pelvis meet.

Fast as a snake strike, Leonardo’s hands shot out and caught his brother’s shoulders to pull Michelangelo into an open mouth kiss. Leonardo’s tongue was aggressive, immediately establishing dominance, and Michelangelo groaned with satisfaction.

“This what you came here looking for?” Leonardo asked in a husky voice.

“Yep,” Michelangelo responded saucily.

Uncrossing his legs, Leonardo released Michelangelo and leaned back on his hands, his legs spreading to either side of his brother. “Then make it worth my while.”

“Challenge accepted,” Michelangelo said, licking his lips.

He crawled forward and flicked his tongue against the softer cartilage between Leonardo’s legs. The invisible opening there began to spread and under Michelangelo’s talented ministrations it wasn’t long before Leonardo’s cock dropped into the open.

Michelangelo ran his tongue under the shaft from base to tip. When he flattened his tongue against the head and then lapped at it, Leonardo began to churr.

Leonardo watched his brother through hooded eyes. Michelangelo’s mouth was as gifted as the rest of him and he had an instinct for knowing exactly when to apply pressure at the base of the cock and when to lick the tip.

On his knees, with his forearms resting on the ground as he worked, Michelangelo’s ass was in the air, tail lifted. It drew Leonardo’s gaze and he remembered that his brother had come into the room because he was the one who wanted attention.

Michelangelo had just deep throated his cock and was sliding his mouth up again when Leonardo moved. As soon as Michelangelo’s lips left his dick, Leonardo once more grabbed his shoulders, this time pushing against him.

Rocking back on his knees, Michelangelo tumbled over onto his carapace. Leonardo quickly straddled one of his thighs and lifted the other calf up onto his shoulder.

Leonardo’s cock wasn’t the only one that was hard and leaking. Michelangelo’s stood proudly erect and slick with precum.

Curving his palm around Michelangelo’s erection, Leonardo squeezed firmly and ran his hand up to the tip to gather the juices.

“I suppose I should prep you,” Leonardo said teasingly, his voice guttural.

“Don’t need to,” Michelangelo said, swiping his own precum from Leonardo’s hand and bringing it to his lips. He lapped at his fingers, eyes full of mischief. “I took care of that before I came in.”

A hard pulse traveled through Leonardo’s cock and when he inched forward, the head of his dick encountered Michelangelo’s wet entrance. Slowly pressing in, he found that Michelangelo had indeed lubricated and stretched himself.

Holding onto Michelangelo’s elevated leg in order to balance himself, Leonardo began to rock on his knees as he thrust into his brother. Within minutes both were panting hard, their groans and churrs echoing inside Leonardo’s chamber.

Michelangelo’s toes curled as the heat in his groin pooled and began to grow in intensity. Leonardo was pumping his cock in time with his thrusts and Michelangelo clamped down on his brother’s hand, encouraging him to move faster.

“Harder, Leo,” Michelangelo urged, grunting when Leonardo’s cock hit his prostate. “There, right there!”

His head rocked from side to side as Leonardo’s cock caressed the bundle of nerves deep within his anus. Within seconds Leonardo was grinding into him, sensing Michelangelo’s orgasm was drawing near and getting close to his own.

“Oh, oh damn,” Michelangelo mewled. “I, ugh, yeah . . . shell . . . ah, ahh, yes!”

His cum shot through Leonardo’s clenched fist, pouring out over his plastron. Leonardo’s rhythmic thrusts became static and with one final hard lunge he stopped moving and groaned through his own climax.

It took several minutes for Leonardo’s cock to soften and slide out of his brother’s ass. He leaned back and lowered Michelangelo’s leg before rolling off the younger turtle and falling to the floor next to him.

Both of them were breathing hard, their bodies slowly cooling. Sticky, sated, and exhausted, Michelangelo sighed his satisfaction. From the corner of his eye, he saw Leonardo’s head turn in his direction.

“Can I meditate now?” Leonardo asked.

Michelangelo started to laugh.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Author's Note:**

> Look at all these lovely certificates! Created by, in this order: Sevenmillionhibbies, Plastron, NeatTea  
  
  



End file.
